The Majestic Misadventures of the Four Brothers
by BTR Earth-Bender
Summary: These are just one-shots with all the pairings and their adventures. Cargan story is up. If you want to submit me a prompt, please do that! I get writers block very easily. Read/Review please! Rating might go up in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is just random one-shots of all the pairings I hope you like it! Nickelodeon owns this stuff, but I really wish the writers wrote stuff like this in the script, JUST ONCE. R/R please. Thank you!

* * *

Cargan:

"Hey, Carlitos? Where is my underwear?" Logan asked as he dropped the remaining bags beside the door, one earbud still in his ear.

"It's in the blue duffel bag Logie-Bear!" Carlos shouted to his husband from their shared room. Logan smiled, after all these years, Carlos was still his bubbly self. Even after- "Papi, Papi, Papi! Look at my drawing of our new home!" Mason Mitchell shouted as he came in, showing the picture, which was of a square with circles in the front, of their new home in Minnesota. After 7 kids, one set of quadruplets and one set of triplets, and being married for a year they thought it was best for them to leave L.A. (consequently, the band) and start a family in Minnesota.

Logan would soon be graduating from medical school through online class' and Carlos would be a stay-at-home dad for the time being. They had bought a house in a suburb of their town, St. Cloud. "Papi! Jamieson said my drawing was poo!" Mason ran back into the room, tears in his eyes. Logan looked at Jamieson with a stern look. "Jamieson, apologies to your brother, now." Jamieson looks down ashamed. "I'm sorry, May." He said before running off to where Carlos was.

"So, you're really doing this?" A voice says in the doorway. Logan turned around to see Kendall in the doorway. His own impergnated belly jutting out from his shirt a little, his own little bundle on the way. "Yep. Can't beleive we're leaving. After 4 years." Logan said, as his family came down the slide one last time. Carlos, his beautiful husband. The quadruplets, Mason, Kyle, Jamieson, and Elijah. Next came the triplets in their little carriers, carried by James. Little Adam, Fred, and Forest, all still sleeping.

"I can't belive your leaving, foever!" James says, getting Carlos in a crushing hug. "James no, we're just moving back to Minnesota. That's all." Carlos explains, hardly breathing. James getting off not wanting to hurt the eighth and (according to Logan) the final Mitchell child, ran towards Logan and squished him in a hug.

"James I can't breath." Logan stutters. "I'm going to miss you too, Logan. And all the kids!" James said, getting all the Mitchell family in a group hug. "We're going to miss you too, Uncle Jamie." Kyle said. "We're going to miss you guys." Kendall says as he hugs Carlos and Logan. Then the kids. "Okay well, I hope all of you have a safe trip!" James said sadly as they left to go downstairs. But before the Cargan team could go, Carlos tackled James and Kendall in a bear hug. "I WILL MISS YOU ALL SO MUCH! CALL EVERYDAY PLEASE!" Carlos cried. "Mami, come on we have to go." Kyle said. "Okay by you guys!" Carlos screamed and walk off with Logan, who was helping him down the stairs with his baby bump.

"There goes a good family." James said. "Oh. Our family is not going to be good enough?" Kendall said with a pout; two hands on his belly. "No our family will be the best family ever." James said. "Okay, but your coming with me." Kendall tells seductively, pulking James into the apartment.

* * *

This is the first installment of this fic. It will have all the pairings with random one-shots. Thank you for reading! Corrections are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

This is the Kames story so I hope you all like it! Thank you! Also, sadly, I own nothing. Read/Review Please! Based on Big Time Breakout.

* * *

"What is this James?" Kendall asked his boyfriend, who was having a photoshoot in their apartment. "Oh this my breakout idea." James said when the lady with the camera walked away. "What but you don't want to break out right?" Kendall said, a little nervously, he didn't really have a plan. Aside from joining the LA Kings, so James could stay in LA and do his singing career.

"Of course I want to break out!" James exclaimed. "B-But what about our dream of moving to Minnesota again and starting a family?" Kendall asked, almost scared. James chuckled and put his arm around the blonde's waist. "We can still have that dream when we're older! But right now, I need to do this so we can buy a house and you can be my trophy husband!" "But what about my hockey play-" "Don't worry about that! You won't have to lift a finger, as my baby. Aren't you exicted?" James asked with a charming smile. Kendall wanted to be with James for the rest of his life but, he wanted to work too. Not sit at home all day and be a "trophy wife" as James calls him.

* * *

Kendall Diamond was in his house, making some tea. He had to be at the door with the tea before James walked in. James never liked an unorganized house. Kendall rushes to the door as it opens, reveling a tall, dark and handsome brunette. "Hey baby, thanks for the tea." James said wrapping both arms around the blonde's tiny waist, kissing him. "Your welcome, dinner's on the table and the landruy is done." Kendall says with a smile. "Thank you my housewife." James points out, making Kendall freeze.

"AHHHHAHAHAHAH!" Kendall jolts up with a shirk, sweat coming down his forehead and back. That was the most scariest dream he ever had. No it wasn't dream, it was a nightmare. _He was a housewife_, just the thought of that made his skin crawl. "Hey, Kenny? What's wrong?" The tall boy in the bed next to him questioned. "Nothing. Just a nightmare." Kendall says. "Well do you want to talk about it?" "Well it's just that when you have your breakout thing, I'm not going to be able to get into the LA Kings and then I will be a housewife forever! And do nothing!" Kendall yells, nuzzling into James shoulder. "Oh baby. You can still try out! Just because I'm breaking out doesn't mean you have to not work!" "Really?" Kendall asks.

"Yes, now please let's sleep." And Kendall smiles before laying his head on James' chest, closing his eyes. As the sands slowly lull him to sleep, he hears, "I love you so much, don't think for a second that I would want you to do something you don't want to. Goodnight my sweet baby boy." And feels a kiss to the head.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so. Sorry that the Cargan fic was so short, but I hoped you enjoyed this one! Also this one is super short I am so sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, again. This just the Kogan addition. It's AU in high school, also Read/Review. I promise I will make this one longer! Again, blah, I own nothing, stupid Nick.

* * *

"Hey look it's the little fairy!" Jett spews as he pushes little Logan into the shower wall, hitting hard enough for brusies. They had just got back from hockey and Logan was not in the mood for this. He just wanted to shower and go home, but Jett and the rest of his meathead buddies won't let that happen.

"Hey fairy, I'm talking to you." Jett yelled. "W-what? What do y-you want?" Logan stuttered out, keeping his head low. God, how he hated being weak. "Did you see me when I shoved you into the wall out there?" Logan looked up astonished. "T-that was you? I lost the game because of you!" Logan shouts, surprising everyone. What was more surprising was that Logan lunged at Jett and hit him in the nose, and tackling him to the ground.

"MY DAD WILL HATE ME NOW, YOU JACKASS! WHEN HE SEE'S ME HE WILL HURT ME! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?! WHY DON'T PEOPLE EVeRY LISTEN!" Logan screams. Crying now, off of Jett and hudled in a corner. Screams and shouts coming from his mouth and babbling like he's gone mad. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU KID?!" Jett screams at Logan. "Get him. GET HIM AND HOLD HIM DOWN NOW!" Jett's buddies, James and Carlos, pull on Logan's arms and legs, restraining him. "What? W-what are you doing?" Jett looks him dead in the eye and smirks a very maliscous smirk. "Since your a fucking fairy. I thought it would be nice to, you know, give you what you want."

"What? N-no please I'm still a virgin, please! You can't do this." Logan said panicing. Were they going to rape him? He looked to Carlos. Carlos was his best friend back in 4th grade, he wouldn't let this happen; right? But, all Logan saw was evil almost demonic eyes staring at his chocolate ones.

"P-please don't do this, I'll do anything but this!" Logan pleads. "Oh no baby, this is what you get for hurting me. And being a faggot." Jett says and plugdes his long and thick dick into Logan's tight and un-prepared hole. "AHHHHHHHHH! PLEASE STOP THIS! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME! CARLOS PLEASE YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Logan looks to Carlos for support. "Nope sorry Logie, I want to see you squirm." The hunky Latino said, licking the shell of Logan's ear. Logan, with a look of utter disgust on his face screamed, "HELP! SOMEONE, ANYONE PLEASE HELP!"

He cried when Jett was ramming into his prostate and Carlos was kissing his neck and face. Tears came as rivers down his face, which was scrunching up in pain. Blood and sweat was rolling down his legs, dripping to the floor.

"Hey, is someone in here?" A strong voice asked, making Logan and everyone else in the room silent. A blonde boy walked into the room. He heard a faint noise coming from the showers, and it sounded in danger. Once he saw Jett with a penis in a crying,restrain, tear and blood soaked boy; his boyfriend, Logan. And he knew exactly what was going on.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON HERE, STETSON?" Kendall shouts as he runs to Jett pulling and pushing him off of Logan. Said pale boy in pain from the sudden emptiness. James and Carlos immediately got off Logan and ran, while Kendall hit Jett repeatedly. "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU RAPE MY INNOCENT LITTLE BABY? HE IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL CREATURE ON THE PLANET! I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR HIM EVER AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME FUCK FACE?" Kendall shouts as Jett nods violently. Jett then runs out of the showers, still naked. Kendall hears whimpers and see's the smart boy on the ground, in a ball of pain. The tall boy automaticly walks to him, bending down to touch him; only to have him flinch.

"Hey, now. Don't turn on me, I just want to help." Kendall's voice is soft and smooth. Logan looks over and runs into the strong arms of his savior. "T-thank you so much!" Logan cried into his shoulder. Kendall wraps both arms around his waist, pulling him close.

"Did, did you really mean all that stuff? Logan asked as he finally calmed down. "Ofcorse I did. Why wouldn't I? Your soft brown hair, soft, smooth, pale skin that i could just kiss all night and these wonderful brown orbs that I could get lost in." Kendall says, swooping down to kiss Logan. Their lips matching in perfect harmony like a key finding it's lock. Logan pulls back, blushing, "Thank you Kendall, for everything." Logan states, momentarily forgetting the gruesome act that just occurred. "Always baby, I love you. You're my everything." Kendall says making the smart boy in his arms blush. "Now, how about we go clean up?"

Logan nods his, his hand in Kendall's the entire time.

* * *

Well there it is. I hope you liked it and I made it a little longer! I got this from a prompt a lady sent to me on Tumblr. So credit goes to her too. Now onto Jarlos!


	4. Chapter 4

JARLOS TIME! This is based on an art dump of BTR by Ty-miester, also has bandit! I hope you enjoy. And Read/Review please! Thank you! Also I own nothing and corrections are accepted.

* * *

"Jamie! Look who I got!" Carlos shouts as he enters the apartment. Said tan boy hiding something in his oversized sweatshirt. A tall, oak eyed boy came down the stairs wearing a black wife-beater and sweatpants.

"What is it, baby?" James asked as he looked down at what Carlos bought. "It's a puppy! I named him Bandit, look!" Carlos exclaimed cutely, James smiling at that. But what caught James off was when Carlos brought the dog to his face, he growled at him.

With the dog still growling, Carlos asked, "Why don't you like Jamie, Bandit?" Pushing him further into James' face, the tall boy said, "No, I don't want to get saliva all over my face." "What? But Bandit loves his other daddy, right?" Carlos asked the puppy, it growling at James then immediately turning to Carlos and licking his nose.

Carlos laughed and put the puppy down. Bandit running around 2J, while Carlos skipped off to his and James Going to the couch and and watching TV.

* * *

That night everyone got to meet Bandit, Katie and the Kogan team thought she was adorable, Kendall giving him a smug look when he noticed James staring daggers at the little pup. When everyone went to bed, James and Carlos were in the bed cuddling, with Carlos in James chest and James' head on Carlos'. "Yap yap yap." "What is that?" Carlos asked, finally awake. *Clawing* " Oh honey, come on. Do you want to sleep with Daddy and Papi?" James groaned, starting to stir from sleep. "What the fuck?" James cursed and jumped when he saw the devil dog on his bed, in his Carlos' arms, growling at him. "James don't curse in front of the baby."

"But, but, he's not our baby." "James! You're going to hurt his feelings. It's okay little guy, daddy didn't mean it, he can just go sleep on the couch then. Okay?" James looked astonished at Carlos, but his back was turned already. The international sign for, 'I made up my mind, you're going.'

James sighs and leaves the room, but not before looking back at that dumb little dog that had a smug, almost, smile, on his face. That creeped James out to no end.

* * *

Int the morning, James was making tea when a sudden weight was on him. Looking over he saw a chubby cheeked, tan face on his shoulder. "Hey poptart." James greeted Carlos as he spun him around on his back, Carlos giggling. Once he was off, James wrapped strong arms around the boy's waist, kissing him.

As the kiss got heated, they heard a small yap and the tan boy took the other boy's tongue out of his mouth, Looking over at Bandit. "What is it baby? Do you need to go potty? Okay just let me get on pants." Carlos told the dog, skipping to their shared room.

"Hey you little shit. If you ever ruin the mood like that, I will personally put you down. And I will put you down with a smile." James told the little pup, who was creepily staring back at him through glassy eyes. Almost like he could see James innermost fears, then it ran towards him and bite his foot. "AHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL YOU LITTLE SNOT!" James yelled and grabbed a hold of the dog, just when someone saw him, "JAMES! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!? GET OFF OF BANDIT!" Carlos screeches and tears the puppy away from James.

"James?! Why would you do that? What is with you and this puppy? Why don't you like him?" Carlos interrogates. "I just- I guess I'm jealous that that thing!" "Hey!" "Sorry, is coming in between us and after you breaking off the kiss to go let him out, I thought that was the line. Plus that dog is creepy." James finishes. Looking up at his little lover. "James?" Carlos asks, walking over and throwing his arms around the tall boy's neck. "Are you stupid? Why would a dog come between us? I wouldn't let anything like that happen. I love you, that's why I'm going out with you. And I thought bringing someone like Bandit in the house would be a good idea, because well. I'm, I'm pregnant."

James locks his eyes with Carlos' and share a passionate kiss. "Wait, why would bringing Bandit help with you telling me something so great?" "Well, he is our baby and I thought 'Hey if he can handle a puppy. Why not a baby?" Carlos questions. "Oh well I'm glad you told me. And don't let this situation fool you, I will be the greatest dad to our little kitten in the oven." James smiles as he bends down and gives Carlos a kiss while Bandit yaps in agreement. Maybe he and James could get along, for Carlos.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

It's Jagan baby, and you're in for a ride. I'm sorry I don't know what that was, I hope you like this one. Blah blah blah own's nothing, wish i could, gay make out scene in every episode. Read/review please!

* * *

"James we have to stick to the list!" Logan scolded his boyfriend of 2 years, who was currently trying to many cheese samples. Mama Kinght was away for the weekend and Logan thought it was a good idea to bring the four of them to Costco for a trip. Bad idea. As Carlos pulled Kendall into the isle where the corn dogs were, Logan was with James trying to keep him in order and stick to the list.

But, with everyone piling things in so fast, Logan practically gave up and just was trying to find stuff on his own. "But Logie! This cheese is so good and it might help with makin' a baby." James says seductively. Logan rolls his eyes, "James, how will cheese make a baby?" "Because! Food gets you in the mood, I should know." James said with a wink, Logan starring at him complete embarrassment.

"Lets just get going." Logan grumbles walking along the many towering isles scooping out-hey, where's James? "James? Baby, where are you?" Logan looks around, finding none. "Oh great! Now I've lost James." Logan sighs sadly, making his way to drown his sorrows in ham.

* * *

"Stupid James and his stupid face. I mean, where does he even get his cockiness? And his 'good looks' and cute little face. He thinks he knows everything, like how to make a baby! I'm the smart one! I know how to make a baby! What a nerd..." Logan yelled to himself, people around him looking like he was mentally unstable.

Looking around for the chicken dinosurs, Logan and fell into a stack of paper towels. But he is sinking lower and lower into the paper towels. "What the hell? Why am I still sinking?" He questions to himself. He starts to fall backwards and falls into the darkness, where the only light seems to be coming from the paper towel pile.

Logan looked around and got up from his spot, seeing nothing but darkness. "Who goes there? Is that pam from frozen foods? Because I told you to- Oh and who are you." The voice said and Logan made out a thin, tall man in a suit. He had dark brown hair and glasses.

"A human? What the hell is a mortal doing here?" The man asked as the darkness faded into a office space, the man walking into some sort of office. "Well if you're here, you're here for a reason. Come on!" The man said and Logan cautiously walked into the office, closing the door. "So, where am I-" "Logan Mitchell, age: 18, Gender: Boy, Hair color: black, Backstory: Hortense Logan Mitchell was born in St. Lucia hospital on June 22, 1990. In Dallas, Texas. Then when he was nine, he moved to Minnesota and meet his three best friends for life. Kendall, Carlos and James. Sexual Orientation: Gay. Parents-" "Hey? Why am I here? How do you know so much about my life? Are you a stalker?" Logan asked the man, giving him a curious and frightened look. The man chuckled, then sat in his chair.

"No, Logan. I am what you call, a Fate. Or one of the Fates and you are here because there is a problem in your life. My job is to fix that problem, so what is it?" "What? I don't know! My life is perfect, I guess?" Logan questioned himself on the last part. 'Do I have a problem? ANd if I did why would I tell this guy that?' "Because I control your fate. I must direct you on the pathway that will make you the happiest in your life, and there is a problem or someone who is getting in the way of that." The raven haired male said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"But there's none in my life that would be something like that." Logan pondered. "Well is says here it's your significant other, A one James Diamond?" "What?! But I love James how could- how would he be doing that?" Logan asked, passing the room in frustration and anger. "I didn't say he did anything, but he is the cause. You see, when a feeling is mistaken for love, it can have a negative effect on that person's future. So, I would like to suggest getting rid of James or we will do it for you." The tall man asked politly but a little creepily.

Logan looked at him, thinking of what to say. 'He thinks he can just summon me here and tell me to get rid of James? Because of stupid fate? I mean, yah, he gets annoying and selfish most of the time. But it's the little things that count right?' "Wrong. Make your choice Mitchell, before we have to make it for you." With a stern look on his face, Logan decided that, he didn't give a fuck what this nerd said. He loved his Jamie. If that was going to get in the way of anything, that thing wouldn't be worth it. Because James was worth everything to Logan.

"No! Fuck you! You can't control my life! Even if you do. It's mine, and James is everything to me! So screw The Fates! I am going to find Jamie and we're going to make a baby!" Logan shouts, about to run off when the tall man gave a cough and pointed to the TV screen. Which confused Logan on how it got there.

"That's a big mistake. We're going to make things right, whether you like or not. Oh, and make it quick to find your 'Jamie', he's wanting to ask a question." Logan looks over and see's James standing by the rings, looking ansty. "Oh my god. I-I have to g-go. But if you ever come near my family. I will kill you." Logan states and runs off, before blacking out.

* * *

"Logan, baby I'm home." James exclaimed, taking off his coat and shoes. "Daddy, daddy!" Alex and Sky ran up to their father, the hazel eyes picking them up and giving kisses on their foreheads. "I pumpkins, how was your day?" "It was good, daddy I drew a picture today! Of our family!" Little Alex exclaimed showing the picture to his dad.

James smiled at the picture the four circles bring the family, but what caught James off, was the fifth circle; off to the side. "Hey Alex, what is that?" James asked the six year old. "Oh! Thats the man I see at night! You know, that stands outside? I talk to him a lot. His really nice!" James forced a smile on his face and told the kids to wash up for dinner.

"Logan? Can you come here?" James yelled to the kitchen, Logan coming in. "Hi baby! How was work?" "Uh good, good. Um, did you know that Alex talks to a man outside his window at night?" James looked at Logan with a concerned look. "What?" Logan looked at the picture James held up to him, seeing a circle but a thinner one that was almost an oval, and was very tall.

Logan gasped, the words coming back with full force. "_we're going to make things right, whether you like it or not._" Logan just hugged and kissed James and his family extra hard that night.

* * *

Finally! Done with Jagan. I love Jagan, it's just didn't have inspiration for this one and had serious writers block. Thank you for reading! I hope enjoyed it! Also corrections are appreciated! Now on to Kenlos….


End file.
